Happy Anniversary
by Nen1986
Summary: Byakuya find a drunk Hisagi on his roof and sends Renji to deal with him. ShuuKira and implied ByaRen


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. These belong to Tite Kubo

**A/N**: This is a yaoi fic. If you don't like yaoi then click the back button now. Also, beware – first scene contains rape.

* * *

"Hisagi Shuuhei, your drunk"

"m'not"

"Then tell me, why are you sitting on the roof of my mansion at 3am wearing nothing more than a smile?"

Hisagi looked up at the man talking to him "Apologies Kuchiki-Taichou" he said, trying to hard not to giggle. Byakuya continued to stare down at him. The tattooed man sighed.

"Izuru kicked me out" he finally mumbled

"That is not my concern, and does not explain why, of all places, you are sat on my roof. And where is your clothing?"

"Izuru didn't give me a chance to collect them. He just threw me out. And i as walking past and thought your roof looked comfortable."

"I see. Well, now you have tested it, it is time for you to leave. If you are not gone in five minutes i shall have some of my personal guard escort you from the premises." The captain of the 6th said in a clear tone before returning to him room.

"Renji wake up" Byakuya looked down at the sleeping redhead in his bed. When he didn't reply, the dark haired captain shoved gently on his shoulder.

"wazzit" Renji said groggily, looking up at his captain

"Hisagi Fuku-taichou is sitting on my roof. I believe you are friends with him. Get rid of him. He is in obvious distress otherwise I would deal with him myself"

Renji nodded and got out of bed, quickly slipping some clothes and heading for the door.

"Renji. Take some clothing with you, he is naked" Byakuya said as he crawled back into bed, getting comfortable.

Renji raised an eyebrow but said nothing and retrieved a spare pair of clothes from the wardrobe before finding his friend.

"Hisagi –san?" He looked down at his friend. Hisagi was sat with his knees under his chin, completely nude. In one hand was an empty bottle and he was shivering from the cold. Sighing, Renji took hold of the other man, helping him down to the grounds and into the clothes, noticing for the first time the silent tears running down his friends face.

"So, talk." He said, looking at the dark hair man, taking the bottle from his hand and taking a swig. "and why were you naked?"

"Izuru kicked me out. He led me on, got me naked then just made me leave"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"That doesn't sound like Kira. What did he say?"

Hisagi looked into his friends eyes briefly before looking away "something about not even being able to remember anything. And he said I only want him for his body and that i don't really love him" He took the bottle back, taking another swig.

"Well, what did you get him today?" Renji quizzed, his eyebrow raised, though he thought he could see where this is going

"Nothing. Why?" Hisagi held his friends gaze this time, his eyes questioning him.

"You really can be dense sometimes Hisagi-san, you know that?"

"Wha...what? What do you know that I don't? Why is Izuru mad at me?"

If it wasn't such a pitying sight, Renji would have laughed. Instead he looked down at his sempai, genuinely surprised that the other man had forgotten "Idiot. Today was your anniversary. You and Kira have been together for four years. You even live together. He has been looking forward to today for about a month. Tell me, did he take you to the restaurant?"

Comprehension dawned in Hisagi's eyes and he nodded and stood up "Renji I have to go" he said, heading towards the door, stumbling slightly.

An hour later Hisagi was banging on Kira's door. In one hand he held a large bouquet of flowers, in the other a box of chocolate. He had gone to Rukongai and had threatened to shout down the whole district if the shop openers didn't wake up and serve him.

"Go away!" Kira's voice filtered through the door

"No. Get your butt out here Kira Izuru"

"Dont you even think tell me what to do. How DARE you even come back here?" Hisagi could hear the vehemence in his lovers voice and it made him wince as the door was unlocked "I never want to see that face of yours again Hisagi Shuuhei", and Hisagi knew Kira was building up to shout at him again, and if left unchecked, would go on a tirade that could last over half an hour.

The door slid open "I CANNOT believe you have the nerve to...." Kira began before noticing the bouquet and the chocolates. His eyes widened in shock as his blue orbs found Hisagi's Onyx ones

"Shuu..." he began, momentarily lost for words before stepping back and letting his boyfriend in. Hisagi entered the room and placed the flowers and chocolates on a table before approaching and placing his arms around Kira.

"Happy Anniversary Izuru"

"Shuuhei...I..I thought you forgot"

The dark hair man looked into the face of his lover "I did. And I am sorry. I can be a bit forgetful at times, but I never meant to upset or hurt you. I love you Izuru"

"I know" the blonde said, resting his head on the others shoulder "And I'm sorry i kicked you out. I love you too Shuuhei."

Hisagi pulled away slightly and looked down at Kira, pulling him into a passionate kiss which Kira heartily returned. Eventually they pulled apart for breath and Kira smiled gently

"So Shuu, why are you wearing Kuchiki-Taichou's clothes?"


End file.
